Valentines Day Blues
by mrmuscle
Summary: A mystery character is left alone on Valentines Day after his girfriend left him, whom he has dated for the past two years. Inside is his story.
1. Promises of broken love

Hello everybody. I'm back after a long absence. Anyways, I wanted to warn you before reading. This story will have alcohol, heartbreak, and sex in it, although I will not be describing the sex in great detail, it will be suggested strongly. I would like to say due to the overwheling lack of response for my fourm topic and poll, I will go on record and say that this will probably be the last story I make and update, unless I get an overwhelming response to update a story. Anyways, that being said, I hope you enjoy my story. By the way, this story will be written into multiple parts and the Point of view will change with each chapter, but the story itself is about only one character. The first point of view is a mystery, because the first point of view is about what happened to the main charater, and the person who is the main charater will be a mystery until the end of the story. If you are still confused by the end of this chapter, private message me or review me and I wil respond. Thank you for reading and possibly reviewing.

* * *

I dont own Jimmy Neutron.

* * *

Valentines Day Blues

Last Valentines Day, my girlfriend of 2 years, Cynthia Vortex, left me for one of my oldest enemies. It broke my heart to see her go, after all we've been through. Well, let me take you back to the beginning, starting with when we got together, because, as you can imagine, that is one of the most interesting part of the story I like to call Valentines Day Blues.

2 years ago, on my 15th birthday, I had invited Cynthia to my birthday party. It was going to be kick ass, with live musical entertainment, games, and even some alcohol. At around 5:00, the guest started to arrive. At 5:20, the band, metal legend Metallica arrived, and man, where people siked. The very first song they played was **Am I Evil**. Of course, throughout the party, people where drinking heavily. Not illegally however; we obtained a permit to drink from the mayor of Retroville. Anyways, it was 6:00, and I hadn't seen heads or tails from Carlton, Liberty, Sheen, or Cynthia. So, I decided to have my butlers, recently hired by the way, call them up to see where they were. As it turns out, Carlton, Liberty, and Sheen were out of town going to an Ultralord conference and then to a petting zoo, finally ending up at a recording studio, to sit in and listen to the latest album by the recently reunited **Van Halen**. However, my butlers informed me that Cynthia was on her way. At 7:15, Cynthia finally arrived, without a gift, which struck me as odd. After all, I had been nice enough to invite her to my birthday party. She came right up to me and said, "I hate you, and the only reason I came was to see my friends and get drunk. Understand?"

At that moment, I looked into her eyes and felt something I never felt before. Nonetheless, I said to her, "Of course I understand. How can I not? Anyways, the alcohol, if it's not all consumed, is over by the stage's right side."

"It better not be all gone, because if it is, I'm leaving." said Cynthia.

Cynthia walked away from me at that moment. As she did, her moments put me in a trance. I also couldn't help but notice how beautiful she, with her long legs, nice round ass, and normal sized hooters. It almost made me, well, let's not go there. Once Metallicafinished playing their song **Fuel**, I made my way upstage. I took the Microphone and said, "Welcome Retroville, to the best party in town. I hope you are enjoying the festivities, and enjoy the rest of tonight and remember, the party isn't over until you declare it over."

The applause, the screams and shouts of joy that night, I'll never forget 'em. It was one of the best moments of my life. After the shouts died down a bit, I once again took the microphone.

"I would like everyone who came here with a date or stag to find a partner or you date so you can dance together with this next song. I would also like to dance this next song with Cynthia Vortex, so if she would come up here so I can accompany her to the dance floor, it would be much appreciated."

Everyone, stag or date, found someone to dance with. I saw Cynthia stand by the alcohol corner, with a shot of vodka in her hand. I saw the look on her face and I saw her body tense. She didn't want to dance with me; nonetheless, she made her way to the stage, where I accompanied her to the dance floor. I could tell she was drinking a lot, because her breath smelled like alcohol. By the way, when I was describing Cynthia earlier, I forgot to mention what she was wearing. She was wearing a black t-shirt with black pants with the words "I am not gothic" on it and long, black boots. She was also wearing pink lipstick and light green eye shadow. Anyways, besides being completely hammered, she was also nervous. How can I tell? Her eyes, which I've been told are windows to the soul, told of her nervousness, but there was something else in her eyes that I could not identify. Anywho, as soon as we hit the dance floor, Metallica started to play the Black Sabbath song **Sabra Cadabra**. Cynthia and I started dancing to the fairly fast song and, with both of us being drunk; we kind of looked like fools. When the song was over, Cynthia said to me, in a seductive whisper, "let's go into your bedroom and do it."

Needless to say, I was flabbergasted. I never thought Cynthia would say that to me, ever. However, if this was going to be my only opportunity for me to actually do that with Cynthia, I was going to capitalize on it. I said to Cynthia, "Okay, follow me then."

We headed upstairs to my bedroom, which took almost forever with us being as drunk as we were. When we finally got there, I had to ask, for legal reasons, if she was sure that she wanted to do it. She replied, "Just shut up and do me."

For tonight, I think I will end it there. Don't you worry however, I will continue with this story later. Peace for now. Oh, and as for my name, call me The X Factor.


	2. Chapter 2

I dont own Jimmy Neutron. Please Read and Review. After thinking about it, i will tell this story from only one POV.

* * *

Chapter 2 

I'm back, as you can tell. Now, where was I? Oh Ya, I remember.

When Cynthia said for me to do her, I was dumbfounded. I never thought she would actually want this, especially from me. Nonetheless, I complied. After an hour of screwing and banging, we both fell asleep. By the time I woke up, the party was over. I was informed later on that the guest had a great time and that when they went home, they were so plastered that they had to be driven home. Of course they paid my butlers for the ride. Anyways, when I woke up, I could barely remember where I was or what I did last night. I looked over to the still sleeping Cynthia and then it finally hit me. I had just had sex with Cynthia, and now I was going to face the consequences. I slowly rose out of bed and got dressed. I walked over to the bedroom door, trying not to wake Cynthia up. Unfortunately, I hit my leg on the dresser and screamed out in pain. I immediately covered my mouth, but it was useless; the damage had been done. I looked at my bed, and noticed Cynthia had awoken with a jump. She looked around for a minute, trying to regain her bearings, and then she looked at me. As soon as she did, I bolted from the room. I ran down the stairs to my living room quarters. There, I noticed that Liberty, Carlton, and Sheen where there, looking, almost waiting for me (and maybe they were). In front of me were Cynthia's three friends, behind me was Cynthia herself (I heard her coming down the stairs). I was trapped. Quick as a flash I yelled, "Security!"

Security came quick. They escorted Carlton, Sheen, and Liberty out of the mansion. Cynthia was another story however. As security tried to escort her out of the building, she used her extensive Twi quan doe training on them. She whipped 15 of my men's asses before I finally called security off. After all, I still needed them for other emergencies besides Cynthia. Cynthia at first looked pissed, but then she calmed down and calmly said, "I want to talk to you".

So, we sat in two deluxe futon recliners and talked.

"Okay Cynthia," I started, "what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know why you violated me last night." said Cynthia.

"Violated!" I exclaimed, "You were drunk and wanted to do it. I didn't have any choice!"

"Why didn't you say no?" asked Cynthia.

"I knew for a fact that if I said no, you would have whooped my ass, or worse!"

Cynthia seemed to think about my words. After all, they went a lie. I mean, she hates me, so why would she kick my ass.

I sat and watched her for a minute. She sat there, her chest pumping up and down, with a far away look in her eyes. Suddenly, she smiled and her eyes became lively. She spoke to me with unknown calm.

"Okay $$$$, I understand. Your right; I probably would have kicked your ass. So, I tell you what, I'll let you get away with what you did, but with one condition; I want you to make me your girlfriend."

If I had known what was going to happen, I probably would have taken the ass whooping and got it over with than live with what I got. However, I didn't know, so I accepted Cynthia's offer and made her my girlfriend. Cynthia left after that, leaving me to wonder what happened to her mood and why it changed so quickly. It also left me to ponder the smile she had given me.

After hours and hours of pondering that smile and Cynthia mood change, I came up with nothing. So, after eating a meal fit for a king, I went to bed.

This is where, once again, I will end. I will see you again soon, my friends.


End file.
